


So Sick (and Whipped)

by unloyalstan



Series: Junhwan Random Ficlets [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic!junhwan, im sorry in advance, lots of fluff, sick!jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalstan/pseuds/unloyalstan
Summary: Jinhwan is clearly sick, but even in his worst state, he was still undeniably adorable. (And Junhoe is whipped.)





	So Sick (and Whipped)

Junhoe went home one Friday afternoon to an unusually quiet apartment.

“Jinhwan?” Junhoe called his lover’s name, but he was met with silence again.

Junhoe worked a nine to five job, while Jinhwan worked from home. His office was not that far from their place, so he would always come at around 5:30 pm, or 5:45 pm when it’s traffic. He doesn’t remember Jinhwan telling him that he’ll go out today—to meet his friends at Hanbin’s coffee shop, or to run some errands so he was confused. When Junhoe placed his leather shoes at their shoe rack, Jinhwan’s shoes were all lined up perfectly, which means that he was home.

Junhoe gently placed his suitcase on their table, loosening his tie a little as he went to check their rooms to look for his lover. Usually, Jinhwan would welcome him in his apron, a cute and pastel apron that he bought just to tease the elder, with a bright ‘ _Junhoe-yah!’_ along with him tiptoeing to place a kiss on his cheeks (or a tug on his necktie when Jinhwan doesn’t want to tiptoe). He never said it but it never failed to energize his exhausted body after a busy day at work. Jinhwan would then guide him towards their sofa, massaging his stiff shoulders for a while, before going back to their kitchen to prepare for their dinner. Junhoe would close his eyes, resting for a bit, comforted by Jinhwan’s padded feet as it shuffled inside their little kitchen. That was a routine for them every time Junhoe comes home, so when he was welcomed with silence instead of Jinhwan’s smiling face, he was confused.

Junhoe went to look on their kitchen first, but Jinhwan was not there and no evidences was left to show that he was preparing dinner. Their kitchen was clean, and no food was prepared.

 _“Weird.”,_ Junhoe thought. _“Jinhwan always made sure that there’s food whenever I went home.”_

Junhoe then checked their bedroom after, but still no Jinhwan was around. Their bedsheets were crumpled, and their pillows were scattered around though, and Junhoe was definitely worried now since Jinhwan was the type of person who liked to make sure that everything was organized.

“Jinhwan?” Junhoe was about to open the door on their pantry, when he heard a soft voice, and the sound of flushing after. He immediately went to their bathroom, but stopped on his tracks when Jinhwan came out.

He was wearing Junhoe’s hoodie that was way too big for him. He was looking at him, his eyes glassy and his fluffy hair all over the place. Jinhwan lifted his arms to wipe his red nose, but he only ended up rubbing snot on it, his hands hidden under his long sleeves. Junhoe tried not to think at his favorite hoodie’s current state, because his favorite person who was wearing it was more important.

Jinhwan suddenly sneezed, his whole fragile form shaking at the intensity of it, and Junhoe was instantly by his side to support him, just in case Jinhwan would lose his balance. He was barely holding himself up, and Junhoe’s heart ached at the sight.

Junhoe brought his hand up to place on Jinhwan’s forehead to check his temperature, frowning deeply when his temperature was hotter to still be considered as normal.

“Junhoe?” Jinhwan looked up at him, voice hoarse and eyes unfocused, before sniffing cutely.

Jinhwan is clearly sick, but even in his worst state, he was still undeniably adorable. ( _And Junhoe is whipped.)_

Junhoe opened the door slowly, while balancing a tray of a bowl of congee and fresh peeled apples on his hand. Due to his job, it’s Jinhwan who always cooked, so he’s not sure if the congee is edible. Once, he tried to make their breakfast but ended up making a mess in their kitchen, so Jinhwan banned him from then on. Well, he can’t ruin an instant congee, can he?

He placed the tray on their bed and observed his sleeping lover. He was covered with their fluffy blankets, rolled like a mini cute burrito in the middle of their bed. The only visible part of him was his messy hair. Junhoe’s heart melted for the nth time. He knew the elder hated it whenever he teased him of being cute and tiny, or pocket size, but right now, it was the exact words that could describe him. Junhoe was suddenly overwhelmed with affection and protectiveness for the elder.

Remembering the reason why he’s inside their room, Junhoe climbed into their bed to gently wake Jinhwan up. After a few pats on his face, Jinhwan finally opened his bleary eyes.

“You need to eat something so you could take your medicine.” Junhoe explained as he helped Jinhwan unroll himself in the blankets, placing a pillow on his back so he could comfortably lean on the headboard. Junhoe then placed the tray on their bed, and scooped a spoonful to feed Jinhwan.

“I can eat by myself. I’m older than you.” Jinhwan glared, as he tried to get the spoon on Junhoe’s hand, in which he failed in doing so.

Junhoe scoffed at the useless attempt. Even though he was sick, Jinhwan was still stubborn, refusing to back down at anything. Jinhwan just pouted deeper, and he just looked so cute sulking like that with his arms crossed on his chest, so Junhoe pinched his cheeks because even though the nature of their relationship is what you can describe as tough love; childish banters and sudden jiujitsu fights, Junhoe was _secretly_ soft for Jinhwan. Junhoe frowned a little, after noticing that his cheek was still hot from fever.

“Don’t be stubborn Jinani.” Junhoe looked at him with that certain look that meant he have to listen to him on this one, so Jinhwan just let himself be fed like a toddler, only after Junhoe reassured him that the congee was edible.

 

By the time Junhoe finished on feeding and changing Jinhwan’s clothes, as well as changing the wet cloth on his forehead, it’s already around 10pm and he was sleepy. He hadn’t eaten anything since he went home, except when Jinhwan forced him to eat a slice of an apple, since he’s too full to finish it all. He was too busy in making sure that Jinhwan was well taken care of.

Junhoe placed his hand on Jinhwan’s forehead to check his temperature, and was glad when it went down a little. He slipped inside the covers to lie beside his lover, pulling him close so he could hug him properly. Jinhwan stirred at the movement, awakened by the sudden warmth beside him.

“Junhoe?” Jinhwan asked, voice as soft as ever. He blinked his puffy eyes up on Junhoe, head tilting a bit, and Junhoe can’t believe Jinhwan can get any more adorable until now.

“Sleep.” He whispered, as he combed Jinhwan’s hair soothingly, lulling him back to sleep. Jinhwan’s eyes fluttered close in response.

“But what if you’ll get sick too?”

“I won’t. I’m really healthy.” Jinhwan seemed to accept his answer, as he snuggled close to Junhoe’s side.

 

Jinhwan has always been cute, but a sick Jinhwan, is endearingly adorable.

 

 

 

Needless to say, Junhoe got sick a few days after.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> moved to @jinhwanphobia uwu


End file.
